


Nedej se

by yaoiyuri



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chapter Related, First Kiss, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiyuri/pseuds/yaoiyuri
Summary: Baz se v klidu balí na vánoční prázdniny a přitom se rozhodně vyřešit se Simonem drobnost ohledně toho "nedopatření" s Agátou v kouzleném lese. Co by se tak mohlo pokazit...
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Den, kdy jsem vysál Simona Snowa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papinka/gifts).



> Ó ano, přečetla jsem Nedej se (Carry on) od Rainbow Rowell. Doporučuju. Ti, kteří četli, nejspíš odhalí drobné pasáže, které jsem si přímo z knihy vypůjčila, aby byly popisy co nejpřesnější.
> 
> Povídku věnuji jako vánoční dárek své drahé erasmácké soul mate! :3

„Chceš říct, že jsi flirtoval s Agátou, jen abys mi ublížil?“

„Ano.“

„Nikdy jsi o ni nestál?“

„Ne.“

Ticho.

Nejspíš přemýšlí.

„A máš dojem, že zrovna tohle chci slyšet?“ procedí nakonec Snow zlostně. Zakroutím očima a odvrátím se od kufru otevřeného na posteli. Potřeboval jsem se před zítřejším odjezdem na vánoční prázdniny sbalit – jako již tradičně jsem z Watfordu odjížděl poslední, když nepočítáme Snowa, který prý letos neodjíždí vůbec.

„No, to dá rozum. Teď se s ní můžeš usmířit a užít si nejlepší Vánoce v životě,“ pronesu blazeovaně a považuji tuhle trapnou rozpravu o přebírání naprosto nezajímavých holek konečně za uzavřenou. Lituju, že jsem s ní nepočkal, dokud si nezabalím, ale myslel jsem, že čím dřív si se Snowem všechno chlapsky vyříkáme, tím líp.

Snažil jsem se mu prokázat laskavost. Laskavost, která vůbec není v mém zájmu – ani _trošku_. Popravdě bych si s Wellbeloveovou měl nejen začít, já bych se s ní měl snad i _oženit_. Holka jako ona – z dobré kouzelnické rodiny – je prostě skvělá partie. Není nijak mocná, ale je překrásná. A moc pěkně se drží v sedle; mohla by s mojí macechou jezdit na vyjížďky. I můj otec by byl štěstím bez sebe. Možná, že by dokonce přestal lamentovat, jak se mnou vymře jméno Pitchů.

Bohužel Snow mé dobromyslné odmítnutí za laskavost nepovažuje. Vidím, jak jeho obličej brunátní. Svaly se mu napínají. Zatíná pěsti. Nakonec se neudrží a zařve: „Ty jsi taková svině!“ A pak se na mě v návalu nepříčetnosti vrhne. 

Zatraceně!

„Klatba!“ zařvu na něj zpátky. Ó ano, jediné, na co se v tu chvíli se svými nelidsky bystrými smysly a supersílou zmůžu. Jenomže Snow na dobré rady nedbá, ani když je jakž takž při smyslech – a už vůbec ne na rady ode mě.

A teď je pěkně v ráži. Pouhá slova ho nemůžou ani v nejmenším zastavit. Nestačím zareagovat (od toho únosu pořád nejsem ve formě) a už ležím na podlaze. A Snow leží na mně.

_Au._

Jsem praštěný – doslova. Praštil jsem se do hlavy tak moc, až mi před očima lítají hvězdičky.

Dvojité _au_.

Čekal bych, že kouzlo zapůsobí okamžitě a vycucne Snowa jedním z otevřených oken ven, daleko za bránu, mimo školní pozemky. Vyloučen navždy… Takhle totiž Klatba spolubydlícího funguje.

Teoreticky.

Jenomže v následujících okamžicích se nic nestalo. Tedy nestalo se to, co jsem očekával, jinak se toho stalo hodně. Nepopiratelným faktem zůstává, že Klatba nezafungovala.

A buďto nefungovala, protože kdovíproč _nefunguje_ (nepravděpodobné), nebo protože poznala, že se mě Snow nesnaží zabít (absurdní!). A poznala jeho úmysly dřív než on sám, dřív než jsem je poznal já.

Ten pitomec Snow se na mě vztekle vrhnul a povalil mě, ale nikoliv aby mě napadl, či dokonce zabil, ale aby mě... _políbil_.

Simon Snow mě kruva líbá!

A brečí přitom.

Neuvěřitelné.

Cítím, jak mi na tvář dopadají studené kapky. Jeho mokré tváře se mi otírají o líce. A úplně nejhorší na tom je, že já ho líbám taky. Celá moje sebekontrola, léta pěstěná aura nedostupného, chladného spolubydlícího a úhlavního nepřítele v jedné osobě se rozpouští ve slinách, které si bez skrupulí vyměňujeme.

_Hmmm…_

Snow tohle nedělá poprvé, to se pozná. Neoblizuje mi rty, nekouše a nesráží se s mým nosem, jak bych od takového nemotory za normálních okolností čekal… zato dělá něco moc příjemného s bradou. Pohybuje s ní, nahoru dolů. Je to vážně moc příjemné.

Nakloní hlavu a přitiskne se ke mně ještě víc.

Přivřu oči.

Plní se mi moje dlouholeté fantazie – a já to nechci pokazit.

Sám Simon Snow mi je plní!

Nemůžu tomu uvěřit!

Moje dlaň samovolně vklouzne pod jeho školní uniformu. Hladím ho, vychutnávám si kontakt s jeho kůží. Tolikrát jsem o tom snil, tolikrát si to představoval… a najedou se _to_ skutečně děje.

Pořád tomu nemůžu uvěřit.

Měl bych ho odstrčit, přestože netoužím vyletět v posledním ročníku ze školy kvůli pitomé Klatbě spolubydlících, nebo ho alespoň pořádně seřvat (protože si začal), využít celé téhle absurdní situace ve svůj prospěch.

Ale nedokážu to. 

Protože jeho rty jsou tak hebké, šťavnaté a horké. Sám se jich nemůžu nabažit. V myšlenkách se přistihnu, že si přeju, aby to nikdy neskončilo, ba co víc – aby to zašlo ještě dál.

Simon přeruší polibek (k mému nesmírnému zklamání). Je na konci s dechem. Chvěje se. Pohled má podivně skelný. Na zrudlých tvářích mu slzy zanechaly lesklé stružky. Vypadají jako slimáčí cestičky. Osloví mě jménem. Zakoktá se. Hlas mu přeskakuje.

Cítím, jak se vzpírá na rukách. Odtahuje se.

Chce ze mě slézt!

Bastard jeden.

To nedovolím.

Sevřu mu zápěstí a trhnu. Vyjekne a svalí se přímo na mou hruď. Nezaváhám. Obejmu ho. Pevně. A překulím nás tak, aby byl tentokrát _on_ pode mnou. Jako první mu z krku strhnu ten pitomý řetízek. Vím, že ho nosí, a vím o něm, i když mu na krk vůbec nevidím. Prostě ten proklatý křížek cítím. Brní mě z něj dásně. Nebolí to (moc), ale je to nadmíru otravné. Ten řetízek mě jednoduše nutí nechat si na Snowa tak říkajíc _zajít chuť._

Ale s tím je teď konec.

Tentokrát jsem iniciativní já. Začnu ho líbat. Nebrání se, přestože ho líbám drsně. Hladově. Mám totiž hlad. Jenomže… jiný hlad, než na který jsem zvyklý. Takový, jaký jsem ještě nikdy neměl, nezažil. Nechám se vést intuicí.

Simon Snow voní neodolatelně – za předpokladu, že dokážete odfiltrovat puch erárního školního mýdla, které bytostně nesnáším a které k mé smůle Snow používá pokaždé, když vleze do sprchy.

Takže když pomineme pach připomínající nemocnici, voní kouřem, magií, a tentokrát i něčím navíc. Do je nezaměnitelné vůně se přimísilo cosi dalšího, neskutečně dráždivého, těžko popsatelného. Voní omamně. Chřípí mého nosu se rozšíří a čichové buňky se zatetelí blahem.

Přisaju se mu rty ke krku. Bezděky pomyslím na krev. Je tak blízko, celé litry, ukrytá jen pod tenoučkou vrstvou napjaté kůže. _Och._ Jazykem přejedu po jedné z pulzujících tepen. _Sakra._ Je to strašně lákavé, ale ovládnu se.

Musím.

Vážně musím.

Protože Simona Snowa _miluju_.

Když pomine první opojení, tvář se mi, láska neláska, na okamžik zkřiví zhnusením. Všichni víme, že Snow zásadně používá školní erární mýdlo, problém je, že nejenže smrdí jako nemocniční dezinfekce, on tak i chutná! Přesto své rty neodtrhnu a pokračuji v průzkumu... protože co byste neudělali pro lásku. 

A sex.

Na ten bych neměl zapomínat.

Doufám, že se jednou dopracujeme k velké spoustě sexu – i kdyby mě to mělo stát život, mé dobré jméno, celé dědictví po matce…

Je to tak bláhová představa.

Je?

Asi mi definitivně hráblo, nedokážu myslet na nic jiného než na Snowa a co všechno s ním udělám. Podle toho, jak se pod doteky mých rtů kroutí, je dost lechtivý. Rozhrnu mu košili. Pár knoflíků se přitom vinou mé zbrklosti utrhne a já slyším, jak dopadají na parkety. Snow ne, nevnímá nic než mě. 

Znovu ho líbám. Pořádně. S jazykem. A pak se opět vracím k obdivování dalších částí jeho úchvatného těla. Zkoumám každičký milimetr té dokonalé zlaté kůže. Narazím na pár světlých chloupků, pigmentových skvrn… Zvlášť zaujatě olíbám znaménko v těsné blízkosti jeho bradavky. A jeho bradavku. Obě jeho bradavky. Tiše přitom sténá a mě to šíleně rajcuje.

Moje rty putují níž.

Přes pupík.

A níž. 

Postup zastaví lem jeho kalhot. Ani jeden z nás se neodvažuje promluvit nahlas.

Zadrží dech.

Já taky.

Zpočátku ho laskám přes látku, přes kterou se jeho vzrušení jasně rýsuje. Říkejme tomu třeba lascivní _předehra_. Popravdě jen sbírám odvahu. Když se konečně odhodlám a jediným umným pohybem rozepnu knoflík i zip, překvapí mě Snow. Mile. Okamžitě se nadzvedne v bocích a já mu tak můžu kalhoty bez problémů stáhnout a nikoli servat, jak jsem měl v původně plánu.

Zvládnu to na jeden zátah i s jeho spodky.

Jeho nabuzené mužství osvobozené ze svého konfekčního vězení vyskočí do pozoru, a přitom mi málem vyrazí oko. Snow porušuje tabu mlčení a zahaleká: „Promiň!“ Ignoruji ho. Teď mě zajímal jen od pasu dolů.

Neváhám, ani nesmím, protože jinak bych se k tomu už nikdy neodhodlal. A nadosmrti, což by v mém případě mohla být i zatraceně dlouhá doba, bych si to vyčítal.

„Bazi, ne-e!“ vyhrkne, ale to už mě jeho _kouzelná hůlka_ prakticky lechtá na krčních mandlích. Začnu dělat vše, co jsem odkoukal z těch videí, kterých mají normálové plný internet. Snil jsem o tom celé roky. Mé představy se však ani v náznaku neblížily skutečnosti, která je… prostě nepopsatelná.

Snow sténá.

Je větší, než jsem odhadoval, ale nemám problém ho zvládnout. Přes léto jsem vždycky trénoval – kdyby náhodou, tuhle techniku už mám dobře zvládnutou. Teoreticky.

Praxe se ukazuje jako mnohem složitější. Chvílemi mi prokluzuje tak hluboko do krku, až mě to dráždí vysunout špičáky, čemuž se však ze všech sil bráním; nikdy jsem žádného člověk nepokousal, a nehodlám s tím začínat ani teď – a vůbec ne na téhle části těla.

Cítím, jak pode mnou Snow doslova taje. Poddává se. Zajel mi rukou do vlasů a tahá za ně způsobem, který mě jen utvrzuje v tom, že rozhodně nechce, abych přestal, přestože své steny a vzdechy prokládá otravným kňouráním sestávajícím se z opakování mého jména a částice _ne_.

Můj mozek začíná vzrušením selhávat.

Zatmívá se mi zdravým úsudek.

Dokážu myslet jen na to, jak je to úžasné.

Ani nevím, jak se moje pravačka objevila v mých vlastních kalhotách. Takhle do nálady jsem se nedostal už sakra dlouho. Podle mého soukromého pozorování trvá upírům tohle _dostávání se do nálady_ mnohem déle. Možná je to způsobeno tím, že nám v žilách neproudí _živá_ horká krev, která je pro tuhle část těla naprosto stěžejní… Nicméně jsem výjimka potvrzující pravidlo, protože Snow mě dokáže nažhavit vždycky. O letních prázdninách mi stačí jen letmá vzpomínka, lehké přivonění k jednomu z jeho nevypraných triček, která se mi vždy jakýmisi nedopatřením dostanou do kufru… a Tyrannus junior stojí jak vlajkový stožár.

Neovládnu se a zasténám.

K dokonalosti chybí jen malý krůček.

A pak…

…se ten hňup udělá! Přímo do mé pusy. Bez upozornění. Strašně brzy. Strašně rychle. Ale co se dá čekat od takového zoufalce, jakým je Simon Snow, Mágův dědic.

U Crowleyho!

Málem jsem se udusil!

Rozkašlu se a dlaň, kterou jsem se před chvíli dělal tak dobře, si přitisknu před ústa. Kouzlo okamžiku opadlo díky – vlastně _kvůli –_ Snowovi. Mám pocit, jak by mi někdo pořádně nafackoval, asi moje svědomí, o kterém jsem netušil, že po tom všem ještě existuje. Jako bych se probral z transu, z hodně špatného snu.

Snow na mě několik okamžiků jen zhrozeně hledí s idiotským výrazem ve tváři.

Já na něj taky.

„Bazi,“ kuňkne a hlas mu přeskočí do směšných výšek. Chytne mě za ruku. „Bazi, já – promiň.“ Pokývne hlavou k mé vlastní bouli rýsující se pod uniformou. „Já – pomůžu ti…“

Vysmeknu se mu.

_Co jsem to provedl…_

Začíná mi to docházet. Polévá mě čirá hrůza, ale ovládnu se.

„To si radši vyhoním sám,“ zasměju se drsně. Připadá mi, jako bych ten smích drtil přes hromadu štěrku, která se mi usadila v krku.

„Ale –“

Než stihne dopovědět větu, prásknu dveřmi od koupelny. Málem vyletí z pantů, protože se dočista přestávám ovládat.

A jak jsem řekl, tak jsem učinil.

Stáhl jsem si kalhoty, stačila jen chvilička a bylo po všem. Jen strohé formální vyhonění. Nebylo to ani zdaleka takové, jako kdybych se udělal do té Snowovy hříšně těsné, nevymáchané tlamy, ale co naplat. Mám svoji hrdost. Ani Snowův štěněčí kukuč mi za to nestojí.

_Co jsem to provedl…_

Hledím na svůj odraz v zrcadle – ano, my upři se v nich vidíme. Připadá mi, že jsem bledší než obvykle, což jen podtrhuje ostré, pro někoho až kruté, rysy mé tváře. Všimnu si, že se mi chvějí rty, ale nedokážu tomu zabránit. Prudce vydechnu a na chvíli sklopím pohled do umyvadla. Nemůžu se ani vidět.

Je mi zle. Dneska jsem ještě nic _nevypil_. Doufal jsem, že před spaním… ale teď nemám odvahu vstoupit do vlastního pokoje, natož jít ven a lovit.

Proč?

Proč jsem to udělal?

Sám nevím… asi protože jsem mohl. Navíc Snow si začal! Já to jen skončil. Pevně sevřu hrany umyvadla, ale přesto dávám pozor, mohl bych ho snadno rozbít. Štve mě to. Všechno – že se Snow udělal rychle jako panic, kterým navzdory dlouholetému vztahu s Wellbeloveovou bezpochyby je, že jsem se neovládl, že…

Jsem _odpornej, bezcitnej, zlej bastard_ , jak mě kdysi, snad ještě v prváku, sám Snow nazval.

Nebo ne?

 _Musím_ být hajzl. Krutý a bezohledný. Ano, takový jsem, za takového mě Snow má! Nedokážu se změnit jen pro jeho hezké oči. To bych pak už přece nebyl já. Nemůžu si pomoct. Prostě musím být hajzl.

Nebo ne?

Opět pozvednu oči s nadějí, že odpověď mi dá můj odraz. Ale upír v zrcadle vypadá stejně zoufale a bezradně, jako já sám.

Zatnu zuby.

Co se dá dělat.

Dnešek se do historie zapsal jako den, kdy jsem _vysál_ Simona Snowa. Neudržím se a vyprsknu smíchy (jak nearistokratické). Nahodím dokonce i zrcadlo.

Směju se svému slaboduchému smyslu pro humor a nemůžu přestat. Netuším, co dělat. Po tvářích se mi začnou koulet slzy. Smíchu. Zoufalství. Já prostě nevím. Snažím se nebrečet, a čím víc se snažím, tím méně se mi to daří.

Jsem zoufalec. Monstrum, které zůstalo naživu politováníhodným omylem.

A ke všemu gay.

Popotáhnu.

Zklamal jsem. Matku, její odkaz, vše, co kdy stvořila, v co věřila, za co bojovala… za co zemřela. Otce. Fionu. Rody. Úplně všechny.

Vrznou dveře.

„Snowe,“ štěknu, ale můj hlas postrádá patřičnou sebejistotu. Sklopím hlavu a hřbetem dlaně si začnu otírat tváře. Nechci, aby mě takhle viděl – on, ani kdokoliv jiný.

Kolem pasu se mi omotávají jeho ruce.

„Bazi,“ šeptne. Objetí zesílí. Chci ho ze sebe setřást, opravdu moc. Chci něco říct. Něco hnusného, opravdu _hodně_ hnusného, a přimět ho tak odejít. Chci, aby zmizel. Z koupelny. Z Watfordu. Z mého života. Nadobro. Snad bych ho i praštil, jen aby ten příšerný pocit, který se usadil uvnitř mé hrudi, zmizel.

Proč mě nezastavil, proč mě nezabil, když jsem… proč mě vůbec líbal?! Všechny ty otázky mi bubnují v hlavě s úporností tisíců kladívek horských permoníků. Ale odvahu zeptat se nahlas v sobě nenacházím.

„Pojď spát, Bazi,“ šeptá Snow – _Simon_. Téměř neslyšně, nebýt mých vytříbených smyslů. „Ráno brzo vstáváš,“ dodá hlasitěji. Apeluje na moji racionalitu.

_Heh._

Nemám se k odchodu, proto mi jemně mi sevře předloktí a zatahá.

„Pojď spát, Bazi,“ naléhá dál, „promluvíme si zítra.“

Nevím proč, ale nakonec uposlechnu. Ani v nejmenším nemám chuť mluvit se Snowem o čemkoliv, obzvlášť ne o dnešním večeru, ale uposlechnu. Asi mi už definitivně hrabe.

***********************************

Nemůžu usnout. Ležím v posteli, zachumlaný do peřiny až po nos a hledím do tmy. Podstatné je, že neležím ve své posteli, ale v té Snow… _Simonově_. Se Simonem. Protože na mé posteli přece leží kufr. Velký a těžký, jak zhodnotil, když mě ke své posteli vedl.

Uvědomím si, že stále nemám sbaleno.

_Achjo._

Posbíral jsem zbytky sebeúcty a alespoň jsem se k tomu pitomci otočil zády. Nepochopil, protože mě hladí ve vlasech. A žvaní.

Ačkoliv jsou pro jednoho postele na Watfordu více než dostačující, pro dva koncipované rozhodně nejsou; pokud se nejedná o dva velmi přítulné jedince. Je to naprosto absurdní, ale navzdory všemu, co se dneska stalo, se mezi sebou snažíme decentně udržovat určitý odstup.

Tedy já se snažím. Už teď ležím téměř na hraně postele. Jestli se od Snowa odsunu jen o milimetr, spadnu, ale stále cítím, jak se ke mně místy tiskne jeho holá kůže. Připadá mi, že žhne.

Jsem extrémně hořlavý, měl bych se bát… ale je mi to jedno.

Zamrkám do tmy a začnu opět vnímat jeho hlas. Pořád žvaní. Zaposlouchám se. Mele sračky. O tom, jak mu _to_ nevadí, jak _to_ bude všechno v pohodě – a přitom sám nejlíp ví, že vůbec _nic_ nebude v pohodě.

Do Salemu!

„Drž hubu!“ zahučím, když už déle nedokážu snášet ty jeho naivní fantasmagorie. Výjimečně mě uposlechne.

Slyším, jak si povzdechne. Jeho horký dech mě přitom zašimrá na zátylku. V pokoji konečně zavládne ticho. Zavírám oči. Těsně před tím, než se propadnu do milosrdné náruče spánku, cítím, jak se Snow za mými zády vrtí. A pak mi na tvář dopadne jemný polibek.

„Dobrou, Bazi,“ zašeptá. Můj mozek stále nepracuje, jak by měl, protože naprosto automaticky odvětím: „Dobrou, Simone.“

U Crowleyho, jak hluboko jsem klesl…


	2. Ráno, kdy mi to Simon Snow (skoro) oplatil

Probudí mě zima a hlad. Zmateně zamžourám do tmy. Vůbec nevím, kolik je hodin. Chvíli ani nevím, kde jsem, co tady dělám a… a proč mi u všech čertů Snow slintá na rameno?!

Pak mi to hodně rychle dojde.

Ouch.

Snow tvrdě spí. Ukradl si skoro celo peřinu, to proto mě zebe všechno kromě partií, na které se on sám vřele tiskne. A hlad… po včerejšku jsem jednoduše nebyl schopný jít ven a lovit. Zakručí mi v břiše. V tichu pokoje to zní jak dělová rána.

Poplašeně a trochu zahanbeně se otočím po Snowovi, ale ten ze spaní jen chrochtne a převalí se na druhý bok, čímž mě připraví i o ten poslední nepatrný kousek přikrývky, který mi doteď zbýval, a ke všemu mě svým vypouleným zadkem málem srazí z postele. Jak se ze všech sil snažím balancovat na hraně, a přitom toho pitomce neprobudit, uvědomím si ještě jednu podstatnou věc.

Stojí mi.

No bezva.

Snow se ze spaní opět zavrtí. Opět mi zakručí v břiše. Chjo. Měl jsem se najíst, když jsem včera večer tomu pitomci okusoval krk! Nebezpečná myšlenka... ale spousta věcí by se tím ulehčila. Vážně. Nehodlám čekat, až mě Snow svým pozadím, či jinou částí těla, opravdu shodí. Tiše jako myška vstanu, popadnu své svršky a vykradu se ven. Musím něco hodně rychle _zakousnout_.

  
***************************************

Vysunu špičáky a instinktivně je zabořím do kožíšku, který pevně svírám v dlaních. Do neprostupné tmy pověstných watfordských katakomb se ozve bolestné vykviknutí. Spolu se smrtelnými záškuby drobného chlupatého tělíčka v mé puse mě to neskutečně uklidňuje. Příjemné životodárné teplo mi plyne krkem rovnou do žaludku, odkud se rozlévá do zbytku těla.

Hmmm.  
Horká. Sladká. Krev. (Krysí – na Watfordu si holt nemůžu vybírat.) Jenomže tenhle opojný pocit nikdy nemá dlouhého trvání. Možná kdybych se napil jiné krve, vydatnější krve... ale tu myšlenku rychle zaplaším. Na něco takového nesmím ani pomyslet. Otec by mě zabil. Fiona taky. A Snow...

Piju hltavě. Dneska jsem nějaký roztržitý, krev mi stéká po bradě a špiní mi uniformu.

Nestarám se.

Když krysu vysaju do poslední kapky, úlevně vydechnu. Ano. Tady v tlejících temnotách je svět ještě v (ne)pořádku přesně tak, jak má být. Svírává nervozita, která se mě držela od včerejšího večera, pomalu ustupuje narůstající sytosti. Odhodím mrtvolku kamsi do temnoty před sebou.

Hmátnu naslepo, a v dlani mi s vyděšeným kviknutím uvázne další špinavá krysa. Watfordská sklepení se v nich vyloženě topí. Nevím, co si ve škole počnou, až tu nebudu. Pravděpodobně to tady hlodavci celé ovládnou. 

Při té představě se uchechtnu. Krysí invaze. 

Chytnu další. A další. A další.

Všechny potká stejný osud.

Mám hlad.

Teď se mi povedlo chytit dvě zaráz!

Jsem natolik zabraný do jídla, že si ho nevšimnu, dokud se nevynoří z temnoty těsně přede mnou. Zarazím se uprostřed pohybu, čehož má poslední krysí oběť pohotově využije a pláchne mi s kvikotem přímo od pusy. _On_ tam mezitím jen tak postává a čumí na mě.

 _Snow_.

„Co tady děláš?“ zeptám se a stojí mě hodně přemáhání znít stejně přezíravě jako obvykle. V hlavě mi hučí. Otázky se kupí jedna na druhou.

_Proč nespíš?_

_Jak ses sem kruci dostal?_

_Jak jsi mě sakra našel?_

Vstanu. A to je celé. Stojím před Snowem, s pusou plnou krve a chlupů, s mrtvou krysou v ruce a… No, řekl jsem si, že _to,_ s čím jsem se probudil, vyřeším po jídle. Ve skrytu duše jsem doufal, že se _to_ nějak vyřeší, že když si _toho_ nebudu všímat, tak _to_ samo zmizí.

Jenomže vlastní tělo mě zradilo. Zdálo se, že nálož čerstvé krve _to_ jen umocnila. A tak stojím před Snowem s pusou plnou krve a chlupů, mrtvou krysou v ruce a parádním stojákem v gatích. Snow zvýší světelnou intenzitu kouzla na konci své hůlky. Drobná zářící koule nabude na objemu a nepříjemně jasně ozáří mou maličkost i hromadu krysích mrtvol opodál.

Ale mně je to jedno. Tak jsem upír no a co. Stejně to ví, stejně o tom každýho přesvědčuje bezmála od chvíle, co jsme nastoupili na Watford.

Zamžourám. Světlo mě bodá do očí. Sklopí hůlku níž. Konečně mu přes oslnění vidím do tváře. Omluvně se na mě zaculí. _Fyzicky_ cítím, když pohledem zavadí o můj rozkrok.

„Co sakra chceš?“ zopakuji mnohem netrpělivěji. Tentokrát se mu po tváři rozlije přidrzlý úšklebek. Třemi dlouhými kroky překoná vzdálenost, která nás do té chvíle propastně oddělovala.

Instinktivně couvnu. Do hýždí mě prakticky ihned zatlačí hrana jednoho z kamenných sarkofágů uchovávajícího práchnivé ostatky nějaké ve své době jistě významné watfordské osobnosti. Uvědomuji si, že ustoupit není kam – a navíc Pitchové přece nikdy neustupují!

Snow už před sebou taky nemá moc prostoru. Stojí hrozně blízko. Jeho horký dech mě lechtá ve tváři. Nakloní se. Ucuknu a on se zašklebí. Myslel… myslel jsem, že mě chce políbit. Což mě vyvádí z míry, protože dokud si pořádně nevydrhnu zuby a nepropláchnu pusu ústní vodou, nepřichází žádná líbačka v úvahu. Ale on se místo toho natáhl k sarkofágu, na který odložil svou hůlku, a pak už jen s neskrývanou zvědavostí pokukuje po mých zubech. Vždycky mi trochu nadouvají tváře a přečuhují přes rty. Snow nepochybně bojuje s pokušením pronést nějakou extrémně nevhodnou a rádoby vtipnou poznámku, ale udrží se.

„Něco ti dlužím,“ pronese místo toho tajuplně. V očích se mu rošťácky blýskne.

„Ne…“ Ale už je pozdě. Už přede mnou klečí a já slyším zip svých kalhot.

„Ne…“ zopakuji, ale to už mé intimní partie ovane chladný vzduch podzemí.

„Ne –“

Příliš pozdě.

Chci ho odstrčit, ale dopadne to tak, že si místo toho jeho hlavu zatlačím hlouběji do klína. A náramně si to užívám **.** Snow má pravdu, dluží mi… Ach, jak lehce si dokážu své nerozumné počínání ospravedlnit. (Tohle se mi vůbec nepodobá.)

Jsem fakt ztracenej.

Obklopuje mě nádherné vlhké horko. Bezohledně si určuji tempo. Tahám ho za vlasy a zarývám mu nehty hluboko do kůže – a on se tím vůbec nenechá vyvést z míry, nebrání se. Dokonce ve mně vzbuzuje dojem, že se mu takové zacházení líbí.

Přestávám se ovládat. Sténám. Hlasitě. Můj hlas se nese temným podzemím. Musím znít přinejmenším jako splašená bánší.

Kde se tohle naučil! Ta pusa. Ty rty. Jazyk… Och, u Merlina! (Byl jsem včera večer alespoň z poloviny tak dobrý, jako je on?!)

Slastně přivřu oči.

Je to tak … _příjemné_. Až moc.

Zatraceně.

Ne. Ne. Ne.

Nemůžu. Být. Jako. On.

Zoufalec.

Ne. Nemůžu se... Ne tak rychle...

Jsem lepši než Snow!

U Merlinááá…

Těžce oddechuji. Málem jsem nevydržel… málem jsem se… To bylo o fous. 

Zatraceně.

Sklopím zrak.

Snow na mě civí z podlahy, na tváři výraz naprostého neviňátka. Kdo by to do něj řek. Zamračím se.

Divně se na mě zašklebí.

Zamračím se ještě víc. Do očí mě praští takový drobný detail – kdy měl k čertu čas si stáhnout kalhoty?

A proč si je vůbec…

Oh? Oh!

Tentokrát se nevzmůžu už vůbec na nic. Strhne mě na zem a než se naděju, ležím na studené podlaze zapřený o lokty, a s hrůzou v očích sleduji Snowa, který se chystá usednout na můj vzrušený klín.

Ale no tak.

Tohle přece…

Přece na to nevlítneme v hrobce! (Pomyslím si asi setinu vteřiny před tím, než si Snow ochotně zarazí mé mužství do svého hříšného těla. Až po koule.)

Do Salemu!

Prudce se vymrštím se do sedu. Popadnu ho za ramena a chci ho v návalu prvotního šoku shodit dolů. Je to k ničemu. Nedokážu to.

„Ale Bazi,“ zavrní a stáhne mi ruce na své boky. Pevně mu je sevřu.

„S – Simone,“ vydechnu bezděky. Takového sám sebe neznám. Vyděšeného. Překvapeného. Váhajícího…

„No tak, Bazi,“ pobídne mě a vyzývavě se zavrtí.

Zakroutím hlavou. U Merlina, co mám dělat? Vážně nevím. Nikdy jsem tohle nedělal, jen jsem si představoval, doufal, toužil a – Ne. Nemůžu. To nejde. Já vím, co jsem před tím říkal, co jsem si vždycky přál, ale… nemůžu. Tady. V hrobce.

A pak se Snow znovu pohne. Nadskočí tak, že z něj málem celý vyklouznu, jen aby opět hladce dosedl až nadoraz. Dech se mi zadrhne v hrdle.

Ne.

Přestaň.

Dost.

„Bazi.“ Dívá se mi do očí. Jeho pohled je tvrdý a odhodlaný. Jemně do mě strčí dlaněmi a já se konečně vzdávám. Zhluboka se nadechnu a položím na se záda.

„Hmm,“ zavrní spokojeně. „Studíš,“ neodpustí si a zasměje se. Tichým zavrčením mu dám najevo, jaký je nebetyčný pitomec. Směje se ještě víc.

Tentokrát je to on, kdo určuje tempo. Začne zlehka. Oči má zavřené. Hlavu lehce nachýlenou ke straně. Pevně držím jeho boky a pomáhám mu. 

Je tak horký.

Tak strašně horký.

A těsný.

Zrychluje.

Děláme to jako zvěř. Divoce. Nespoutaně. Na zemi, v prachu. Snow kvičí, jako bych ho přinejmenším vraždil. A já ho přitom jen...

Ach, Simone.

Mám pocit, že to nevydržím, že zaživa shořím, že…

„Ach, Simone!!!“

  
***************************************

„Simone! Simone!“

Obklopuje mě tma. Mé tělo se otřásá. V uších mi hučí. Zní to skoro jako něčí hlas.

Otevřu oči a svět se projasní. Denní světlo. Au.

„Bazi, vole, co blbneš!“

Zaostřím na nejasnou siluetu nad sebou. Snow. Jeho postel. Třese se mnou.

Do hajzlu!

Když zjistí, že jsem vzhůru, přestane se mnou konečně lomcovat.

„Měls zlej sen, kámo,“ usměje se.

Sen?

Sen?!

„A křičels´ moje jméno,“ dodá po chvíli trapného ticha. Významně se na mě zahledí.

Osobně bych to nazval sofistikovaně realistickou noční můrou. Neodvažuji se pohnout, promluvit. Skoro ani nedýchám. Cítím pnutí v místech, kde ho takhle po ránu cítit nechci. Obzvlášť pokud jsem v jedné posteli se Snowem. Ten mezitím dlouze zívne a protáhne se. „Co blbneš,“ zavrčím, když mi jednou rukou začne mávat příliš blízko obličeje.

„Protahuju se,“ odvětí. Chvíli mlčky mžourá do ranního světla. Je nádhernej. A od včerejška pořád nahatej. V duchu si nafackuji. Musím o něm přestat přemýšlet _tímhle_ způsobem, obzvlášť když jsme spolu v jedné posteli a já mám parádní ranní stání.

„Stejně musíme vstávat,“ vyhrkne náhle (Já už stojím, Simone, ty pitomče!). „Tvoje teta pro tebe za chvíli přijede, ne?“ pokývne hlavou k nedobalenému kufru na mé posteli.

„Hmm,“ zabručím. Jsem mu skoro vděčný, že sám od sebe změnil téma, jenomže než se naděju, ten pitomec strhne peřinu z nás obou. Očividně jsem si dokázal během noci kus přikrývky chrabře vybojovat.

„Blbče! Co děláš!“ okřiknu ho a snažím se decentně natočit tak, aby si ničeho nevšiml. Bohužel se nezadaří.

„Ou…“ unikne Snowovi při pohledu na příčinu mého _pnutí_.

„Snowe!“ zpražím ho vražedným pohledem, jak jen mi to trapnost chvíle dovoluje, ale nenechá mě ani domluvit.

„To musel být fakt příšernej sen, Bazi,“ ušklíbne se a v očích mu zahoří plamínky zlomyslnosti.

„Pitomče,“ ucedím.

„Cože jsi najednou taková netykavka?“

„Nech toho, Snowe,“ zavrčím varovně. Nemám po ránu náladu na žerty.

„Ale Bazi…“ Položí mi dlaň na rameno a donutí mě natočit se zpátky k němu. Sleduji téměř nezaujatě, jak se ke mně sklání – jako by to nebyly moje rty, ke kterým se tak roztouženě tiskne svými, můj jazyk, o který se ten jeho tak náruživě otírá… Jeho dlaň, která mi sjíždí po břiše až pod spodní prádlo. Zasténám do jeho rtů, když se mě dotkne.

„Myslím, že ti po včerejšku něco dlužím,“ špitne. Proč je mi tohle prohlášení zatraceně povědomé. Vytřeštím oči.

Ne.

Dohajzlu znovu ne!

„Poč – počkej. Simone! Nech toho, to nejde, neeee –“

A tak se moje panická noční můra alespoň zpola stala skutečností.

**Author's Note:**

> Veselé Vánoce drazí! ^_^


End file.
